Once Upon A Broken Heart
by phoebemonique
Summary: Tadase left Amu. Ikuto came back. Will she find love in Ikuto's arms? first AMUTO fic...oneshot...songfic...R&R...rated T just to be safe!


**Author's note: Okay dedicated to AMUTO fans who were disappointed with 'Just one kiss'. If you haven't read it…this can stand alone because obviously this is a song fic… So yeah here it is the title is 'Once upon a broken heart' by the beu sisters…did I spell that right??? Anyway, I'm planning on making more one-shots and hopefully update 'Just one kiss'. Forgive me but this fic can be a bit angsty because someone here got on my nerves… Anyway, here it goes…**

**Notes: **_**Bold and italicized font is the lyrics of the song**_

Normal font is of course the story…

_**Once upon a broken heart**_

_**Hinamori Amu x Tsukiyomi Ikuto**_

_**~o~**_

_**Once upon a broken heart**_

_**I was walking alone in the dark**_

_**Looking for a way to start again**_

_**What I wouldn't give for a friend**_

"Gomen Nasai, Amu-chan but I don't think our relationship would still work out. I think it's not enough, that we love each other. We've been going out for years now and soon we'll be graduating out of high school and then, what will happen next? We're falling in this…what they call a routine. We need a change and I think this is the change that we need." Tadase held her hands and traced circles on the back of her hands.

"T-Tadase. I know that but isn't there any other way? I love you and you know that, I think that's just what really matters." Amu held Tadase's hand that held hers tighter.

"I love you too but do you think that is enough? There's this hollow feeling inside, don't you think?" Tadase looked up and met with her eyes as he went down on one of his knees.

"Tadase. Is this what you really want?" Amu leveled her eyes with his as she bent her body.

"No, this is what _we _need, Amu-chan." Tadase pierced his ruby eyes on her honey-colored ones.

Tadase softly pressed his lips on Amu and both of them closed their eyes and seemed to savor the moment as if they were holding in their last breath. Tadase swiftly stood up and was about to walk away when Amu said…

"Tadase, when you walk away now, please, please don't turn around." Amu said weakly as she sat on the cold pavement.

"I won't." Tadase turned his head to his side without sparing a glance on her.

Amu picked herself up and walked home.

When she arrived home she received a phone call from Kuukai telling her its fine. That they are always there to support her and they would never leave her. She can always call him, Nagihiko or Rima. He also said that even Kairi would send e-mails.

Amu thanked Kuukai and laid on her bed while staring at the ceiling. She turned and thought, 'What I need now is someone to hold me, so that I won't shatter into pieces.' She sighed. Kuukai is a nice friend and she knows that he treats her like a brother is to her sister but she can't bring herself to decide if Kuukai would deserve this kind of treatment. She knew she was pretending to love him to cast a shadow over Tadase but she can't. She knew that Kuukai deserved better. And that is not this.

_**There was no love in my life **_

_**There was no light **_

_**In my eyes**_

_**All the tears that I had cried and cried**_

_**Seem like they'll never end**_

Weeks passed but it seemed like decades for her. She would always get through while wearing a stoic mask or saying 'I'm fine' or 'I'm coping up' to her close friends. Her charas were worried but they let her be. They know that she'll pick herself up on one of these days. Something will just strike her and make her better. But now wasn't that time, now all she could do was cry. To let her feelings free so when she felt it was the time, she'll be the same as ever or better.

Days passed and nothing seems to change. She learned to befriend Tadase again but a lingering pain crept on her stomach every time she sees him smile. She felt like it was swallowing her to a point where she can see nothing. She felt like her sufferings would never end. She still got through wearing the same mask she even lied if she needed to.

A month and a few days, has gone and still nothing changed. Her charas are starting to get exhausted from all the melancholy air that was surrounding her. Every now and then, she would get spirited when it comes to X eggs but other than that, she lost herself. They tried talking to her but she would just try to smile and say its okay.

_**And I never believed fairytales came true**_

_**But now I know that they really do**_

_**Now that I've found you**_

_**Now that I'm here with you**_

_**Just look at that sunshine and**_

_**You showed me a world that I'd never seen**_

_**I woke up and fell into this dream**_

_**Happily ever after just took time**_

_**Once upon this broken heart of mine**_

One night while doing one of her home works, Amu opened one of her drawers to get something, she found this thick book. She recognized its familiarity and knew that it was the book that Tsugumu, her father gave her when she was still in 1st grade. It was a book of fairytales, a smirk played on her lips and shook her head when she picked it up and dusted it off.

She read a few fairytales like Sleeping beauty, Little Mermaid, Snow White and Cinderella. When she was about to finish Cinderella, she stopped when she heard a knock on her balcony door. Then, her heart thumped loudly. She knew that only one person can get up on her balcony noiselessly. She didn't know why her heart bets so fast. She opened the door for her late visitor.

"Yo." The cat-eared guy greeted with a casual tone.

"Ikuto. When did you get back?" Amu asked when Ikuto let himself in and plopped down on her bed. (**A/N: **If you read Just one kiss you'll understand easily but if you didn't then I'll explain it further.)

"Just yesterday, when Kazuomi suddenly died. We were so happy that I even let Utau drag me to a movie. We're finally free, you know." Ikuto said with a smirk playing on his face. He was wearing black pants and a white shirt with a university logo on it.

"You didn't even bother to change clothes? You came all the way from Kyoto and you didn't bring any spare clothes?" Amu almost chuckled. Ikuto stood up and walked towards her.

"I'm a stray cat. I can survive without them, want to see it?" Ikuto pressed his forehead against hers and whispered huskily.

When she saw his eyes they reminded her of Tadase. His ruby eyes seemed to be alive in his dark eyes.

Amu's eyes widened with the contact but except screaming 'pervert', a tear fell from her eyes and her mouth parted slightly breathing on Ikuto's lips. Ikuto didn't waver but he withdrew from the contact and stared at Amu.

"Gomen." Amu chuckled softly as she wiped the stray tear with her palm.

"Tell me." Ikuto said sitting on her bed again.

"There are probably three reasons you wouldn't want to hear this. First, it's long. Second, it's complicated. Third, it's about Tadase." Amu said sarcastically.

"Is that the only reason, Amu?" Ikuto said looking at her with an earnest expression.

"And…because it hurts so much. Are you willing to hear it with the crying and moping me?" Amu still joked when she was already in the verge of tears.

"I'm sure I can endure it." Ikuto smirked at her pathetic humor.

Amu bowed her head and her shoulders started to tremble. Drops of moisture fell on the hard floor. Ikuto closed his eyes and took a deep breath expecting a soft impact. The impact came when he expected it to come.

Amu limply wrapped her arms around Ikuto's neck after involuntarily jumping on his lap. The midnight-haired cat wrapped his arms on her petite figure and pressed her torso to his. She buried her face on his shoulder and cried like she would never cry again. Ikuto patted her back. There was no need of words. Everything felt right just that way. Like they shared a secret language that only they know.

Right there and then, they both knew that this was the start of their happily ever after.

_**Long ago and far away**_

_**I could never dream of the day**_

_**That your love would come my way**_

_**And stay and sweep me away **_

Amu woke up and felt warmer than usual. She tried to get up but as if there was a binding chain that was wrapped around her waist. She tried to open her eyes but when she felt a stinging pain. She closed them again to restraint the pain. Then, she remembered that she cried almost all night with…Ikuto hugging her. Wait, Ikuto? She popped her eyes open and looked up to see a handsome face with dark locks on the side of his face.

Amu raised a hand and brushed stray locks off his face. His lips curved up into a crooked smile. Amu noticed it and slapped his cheek.

"What was that for?" Ikuto sat up and rubbed his cheek.

"For staying here and being a pervert as you are." Amu sat up beside him.

"You were the one who was perverted. Touching my innocent face like that." Ikuto touched her nose with the tip of his finger.

"Thank you." Amu suddenly blurted out with a blush creeping on her already rosy cheeks.

"I'm always here, you know. You just never notice me." Ikuto smiled. A genuine smile he only gave when Amu is around.

"Yeah, I'm pretty dense. Aren't I?" Amu chuckled.

"Yeah, dense, idiot, dumb, stupid or whatever you call it. But that is why I like you, heck, I even love you." Ikuto pinned her on the bed and whispered on her ear. Amu blushed ten shades of red.

"Oh, my family! They might find you here." Amu said while pushing Ikuto away from her, forgetting all of Ikuto's teasing.

"They came an hour ago, pinning a note on your lamp saying 'We're going away for 2 weeks, we're taking Ami with us. If you need anything just call us okay?'" Ikuto said as if he memorized the note by heart.

"They saw you here?" Amu almost screamed.

"No. When they came up I hid inside your closet. Do you think I could stay here if they saw me or would they leave you with me here?" Ikuto said burying his face on the space on Amu's neck.

"I…I need a minute in the bathroom." Amu said still dazed by Ikuto's actions.

"Do you want me to join you?" Ikuto wrapped his arms around Amu's waist.

"Hehe…No, thanks." Amu said rolling her eyes dramatically.

Amu walked towards the bathroom and washed her face on the sink and looked up on the mirror.

"I can't believe that I fell in love with him, over night." Then Amu laughed. A laugh that she hardly made in past few months. He really changed her, really, over night.

_**And I never believed fairytales came true**_

_**But now I know that they really do**_

_**Now that I've found you**_

_**Now that I'm here with you**_

_**Just look at that sunshine and**_

_**You showed me a world that I'd never seen**_

_**I woke up and fell into this dream**_

_**Happily ever after just took time**_

_**Once upon this broken heart of mine**_

After Amu finished taking a bath, she changed into decent clothes and went out of the bathroom, where she was greeted by a hug.

"My, how can you be such a tease?" Ikuto said nibbling on Amu's ear.

"Do you want to take a bath I mean, no offense but you smell like a real cat, a stray in your case." Amu chuckled and Ikuto faked a pout.

"Sure but with one condition." Ikuto smirked but it was an innocent one.

"What is it?" Amu said noticing the smirk that was plastered on her face.

"I want to eat breakfast that you made." Ikuto thought that when he left, the Amu then was the same as she was now.

Amu's face lightened up then, she grinned. She dashed in their stock room and got a pair of clothes for Ikuto. When she came back, she handed him the clothes then flashed a smile.

"I'll go cook you breakfast, 'neko-chan'." Amu whispered right on his ear.

Then, she rushed downstairs leaving Ikuto in a daze. He smirked then shook his head.

"Oh, she really did change a lot." He mumbled before entering the bathroom.

Amu hummed a soft lullaby which she remembered the song that she and Ikuto performed together. She finished frying eggs and tossed in the bacons. Suu wasn't there for nothing, she thought. Amu smiled as she finished the bacons off and laid them on the table. She poured coffee in two cups and put in right amount of creamer and sugar. She was proud of her work and washed her hands on the sink.

She didn't felt that Ikuto was there until he hugged cunning girl from behind.

"Hmmmm…I feel like you are my wife. Well, you'll be soon." Ikuto said as she gave Amu a small peck on the cheek.

"As if I would agree if you proposed." Amu shrugged of from his hold and sat down on the table.

They shared breakfast gleefully, filled with teasing, jokes, and everything in between. Amu enjoyed herself as well, as Ikuto.

_**This is the way fairytale feels**_

_**This the way I know it's real**_

_**Coz' this is the way a broken heart heals**_

It was late in the afternoon and Amu woke up from her short nap. She blushed when she saw Ikuto staring at her. This started another round of teasing before Amu suddenly stood still. Ikuto looked at her and scanned her expression but her face remained still, emotionless. They just sat there on Amu's bed with Amu leaning on Ikuto arms which was wrapped around her securing her in a tight hug. Their feet linked with each other.

"Thank you, Ikuto, for making me alive. Before you came I was…" Amu didn't finish her sentence when Ikuto pressed his lips on her hair.

"I know. You told me right?" Ikuto tightened his hug on her small contour.

"I love you." Amu said unconsciously.

"I know that too." Ikuto said kissing her temple.

"How? How did you know?" Amu was about to turn around but ikuto's hug restrained her.

"You're an open book, so easy to read. You changed, I can see that. Emotionally and of course, physically." He whispered then kissed her ears.

"You're being a pervert." Amu said the embarrassment in her voice very obvious.

"But, what I love about you is in here." Ikuto said putting his hand on her heart and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"That night, when you came I was reading this old book of fairytales my father gave me." Amu started. Ikuto stayed quiet for her to continue.

"When, I reached the part where the book was about to say 'They lived happily ever after', you came. Then, this thought entered my mind this morning when I was taking a bath. Was it possible that I never finished the story because my own happy ending came?" Amu smiled.

"Yeah, it is possible." Ikuto said and shifted Amu to face him.

He put his hands on her cheeks and lifted her face. His hot breath trickled on her warm lips.

"It is possible to have you right by my side, forever." He closed his eyes and pressed his lips on hers giving her a chaste kiss. Amu closed her eyes to savor the moment.

She remembered the moment when Tadase kissed her but that was the end of a gloomy relationship. This was incomparable to it. This was the beginning of a life time.

_**And I never believed fairytales came true**_

_**But now I know that they really do**_

_**Now that I've found you**_

_**Now that I'm here with you**_

_**Just look at that sunshine and**_

_**You showed me a world that I'd never seen**_

_**I woke up and fell into this dream**_

_**Happily ever after just took time**_

_**Once upon this broken heart of mine**_

Both pulled away and breathed in air. Ikuto kissed her forehead. He reached for something in his pocket and raised it in front of Amu. She gasped and reached for it. He dropped it on her palm and she calmly opened the velvet box delicately with her fingers. Something sparkly pleased her eyes. Ikuto reached for the sparkly thing and slipped it on her finger.

"What…" Amu didn't finish because she felt cold silver slipping on her fingers.

"Engagement ring. I want you to be my wife but I want you to reach your dreams first. I am willing to wait. I can wait forever, just be mine." Ikuto said holding both of her hands in his and rubbed the cold diamond with his thumb.

"You don't need to wait. I was yours the moment you set your foot in this room. I will do my best so your wait wouldn't be put to waste." Amu said tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"This, leave it vacant will you because someday, it will be occupied by a golden band that will keep us together forever." Ikuto kissed her other ring finger.

**Author's note: **I finished it at last! Oh, and I changed my e-mail…just thought you should know! Read and review! I'll make a Kukamu soon so… watch out for that and if there are any errors I'm gonna edit it soon… ja'ne

L0ve l0tz,

KiNoMoTo18 (=^_^=) + (+_+) = ME!!!


End file.
